


PLAYLIST: don't flatter yourself

by brightblackbird



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fanmix, Gen, Playlist, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightblackbird/pseuds/brightblackbird





	PLAYLIST: don't flatter yourself

[Don't flatter yourself](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba/don-t-flatter-yourself?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [funnuraba](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
